monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Army
composition of the Demon Army means that captured women can expect to get raped just like the captured men]] The Demon Army is the military force of the Demon Lord, based in Royal Makai. Almost all single monster girls will try to rape males on sight, and for this reason, bands (like amazoness tribes or werewolf packs) might occasionally mount raiding parties against human settlements, but by-and-large monster girls lack the logistical temperament necessary to form an organized fighting force. The closest thing they have is the Demon Army. The army is predominantly composed of monsters who are only there for the rape and pillage. Mostly the rape. So once they capture a man, they simply leave the battlefield and take him home. As such, discipline is very lax and turnover in the army's ranks is rapid. While they are usually thought of as lovers rather than fighters, it is the succubus family that contributes the greatest numbers of soldiers; although representatives of most species can probably be found in the horde somewhere. The monsters of Zipangu and the Fallen God are exceptions, noted as generally preferring to follow their own leaders rather than the Demon Lord ''MGE-1''; The beautiful yokai: "Also, even though they're monsters and related to the demon lord, they're not attached to the demon lord's army. In Zipangu, the mightiest of monsters form their own particular forces."Early settings info; The Order of the Fallen God: Although they are divinities who were changed into monsters, they're a force that's neither grouped with the “divinities” nor grouped with the “monsters.”. The vanguard of the Demon Army, and the one section that actually does have discipline and loyalty and proper equipment, are the Dullahan. Professional soldiers as opposed to slavering rape-bandits, the knight-monster girls actually follow orders and take their duties seriously Dullahan profile: "They form the core of the Demon Lords army, but most of the others besides them prioritize their own desire above their duty as a knight, so their priority is to get a man and have sex. Rare among them, the Dullahans are loyal and take their duty seriously.", so they are the ones sent to any real military emergency like Order crusades or other critical conflicts ''MGE-1''; Monster friendly states: "If a monster friendly state allied with the demon realm were invaded by an anti-monster state, they'd get reinforcements from the demon realm right away. The demon lord's army's knight brigade, which is composed of nothing but powerful monsters, would be sent.". At the top of the Demon Army, in both hierarchy and combat strength, like the baphomets, who serve as the generals of the Demon Army second only to the Demon Lord herself. Historically, the baphomets' Sabbath religion counted as an arm of the Demon Army since it was originally instituted as the Spell Casting Unit; but this has long since morphed from a military subdivision into a loli supremacist global religion. Weapons made with Demon Realm Silver are the official weapon of choice for the Demon Army: swords that can deal non-lethal damage to opponents, but leave them sapped of willpower and highly susceptible to raping. Very light armor is also preferred by most monster soldiers - specifically tailored so they can have sex while still wearing it ''Fallen Maidens''; Clothes that monsters prefer: "Many clothes that are worn and made by monsters are designed “to be worn during sex” such as the extremely light armor of the soldiers of the Demon Realm that can be worn during sex". Book information :Refer to: Early settings info; Concerning the Organizations and Their Structures The Demon Lord's Army (organization / monster) Demon Lord's Army / Order of Knights (Organization / Monster) Demon Lord's Army / Hero Unit (Organization / Monster) References Category:Setting